Good Luck Massie
by Mada0522
Summary: Story is better than title! This focuses on Massie and Kristen at college. Friends change, new friends are made - see the adventures that await the them at UCLA!
1. Chapter 1

Good Luck Massie

By:mada0522

Massie Block ran for joy yelling "I made it I made it…I MADE IT!" Massie was now 18 and could not believe her eyes; she got into her favorite college…UCLA! This was the college of her dreams. She ran in her house yelling "I made it I got into UCLA ahhhhhhh!" Massie kissed her baby sister Penny on the cheek and ran up to her parent's room. She jumped rapidly on the bed until her parents woke up. "Stop acting like a 1rst grader and tell us what your so happy about. "Massie's dad said then yawned at the end. Massie shoved the paper in his face. "Honey I don't have my reading glasses." "Gosh dad, ever herd of contacs that you where at night." Massie sassed. Massie's mother snatched the paper from Massies hand and read out loud;

We are happy to say that Massie Katlyn Block has been accepted into UCLA.

There was other stuff but Massie's mom only read the first sentence. Her Mother and her father froze. "Massie, I am so proud of you." Everyone had there hugs and cry's.

Chapter 2

Massie had to tell one of her friends. She called Kristen as fast as she could. "I got in." Both of them said at the same time. You see when they were in there first year of high school they made a packed that they would try there hardest to get into UCLA. They both screamed happily and Penny started crying. Massie ran down stairs with the phone in her hand Kristen was telling Massie all about how ever since 8th grade when her great aunt died they got all her money and her life has been going smooth ever since. "Why is there crying in the back round?" Kristen asked. "Penny" Massie said. Massie saw penny and the reason she was crying was because she lost her passy (pacifier). Massie put it back in her mouth while she was talking to Kristen. "Guess what. I found Dylan on Facebook" Kristen explained. "Who" Massie asked confused. Massie ran back up to her room when her mom went through the living room door. "_Remember _we were best friends until freshman year" Kristen pointed out. "Oh ya and we were also friends with that Claire girl and that Alicia chick." Massie realized. "_**Anyway**_ I e-mailed her and she new exactly who I was. Apparently she is going to a college right next to UCLA and she is still friends with Alicia and Claire" Kristen said in a hurry. "Listen I will call you later" Massie said. "K, later" Kristan said fast. Massie hung up the phone and went to her calendar and circled the day that orientation would be on. She was so happy she almost wet herself. Massie went down stairs to get her breakfast.

Chapter 3

"Rrrrrrrrr" Massie yelled with stake in her mouth. "Massie what is the problem" her mother said. "I can't get a stupid airplane ticket to get to LA" Massie said in a sad voice. "Done" Ienez said. "What?" Massie's mother asked. "I got you a, how do you say uhhh oh plane ticket" Ienez said in her goofy accent. Massie took the tickets from Ienez and ran to her room.

Chapter 4

Massie could not believe that it was already 3:30. She stuffed her ticket in her purse and started packing. Her dad came up with some boxes and Massie put on a Ke$ha song. She took some pictures, CD'S, purses, and etc. After half her room was gone her phone rang. "Hello, this is the moving truck what time do you want us to come tomorrow" the guy asked. "Ummm how about 6:30am" Massie said. She continued packing. About an hour or 2 later she was done packing her room except for her clothes, comforter, and a few pieces of her furniture that is the mover's job. Before she went to sleep she had to cover up Penny, and she thought to herself I can't believe a 1 year old id already sleeping in a regular bed.

Chapter 5

Drrrrrriiiiinnnnngggg! Went Massie's alarm clock. She wondered why it rang at 5:40 am, but then she remembered… she is flying to UCLA! She got up and went down stairs to get some coffie. She woke her parents up and got Penny to watch Bubble Guppies on TV in the living room. When she was done eating breakfast she went up stairs to get dressed and get her purse with her book, lab top, and plane tickets. DING "DONG,: went Massie's door bell. Her mother went to go open the door and it was the moving men. The men went up to the room with Massie's father. It took them about a hour to get done, when they came down they had a bunch of boxes in there hands. When they finally got all the boxes down her room looked entirely empty. "I am going to miss you guys so much" Massie said to Penny, her mom, and her dad. She gave Penny a big kiss on the cheek and hugged her; she did the same to her mom and her dad. Before she left she blew a kiss to everyone and called Kristan. "Hello" Kristan asked. "It's me Massie are you at the airport yet?" "Ya," Kristen answered, "I just left and should be there in about 15 minutes." Massie said.

Chapter 6

When Massie got to the airport Kristen was there waiting for her. They walked in the airport while talking about how there going to make there dorm look. They gave their bags to the guy (they had carry-ons). They went to the security and got ready to go on the plane. The whole time they were talking about all different things. Once they finally got on the plane they were wondering how big there dorm would be. "I hope our dorm is big" Massie said. "Ya, but I herd they are pretty big" Kristen blurted out.

Please review! I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the reviews and I appreciate the helpful tips. I will update soon. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The plane's speaker went on so the girls had to shut up for a bit. After that, Kristen chose to take a nap and Massie grabbed her book out and started reading; the book was _Eclipse_. She could not put the book down and she was already on page 456 of 629!

After about two hours Kristen woke up and got Massie's computer. "Hey Massie, do you want me to show you the e-mail that Dylan sent me?" Kristen asked.

"Suuureee" Massie said a bit warily.

Kristen went on and logged on to her e-mail, the same account that she had since 7th grade. Clicking the mouse, she showed Massie the e-mail.

Massie read it quickly and said; "Hey didn't she have that dog since 5th grade?"

"No, I think she got one that looks exactly like that," Kristen said, looking carefully at the picture on the screen.

"Oh yah! I remember her old dog had a scar near his nose and this one doesn't," Massie responded. At that moment, the flight attendant brought out some snacks. Massie and Kristen chose low-fat cookies, shared some soda, and finished up their meal with a non-fat small cupcake and coffee. After the service, the flight was about done with only forty-five minutes left. Massie fell asleep and Kristen used her computer for the rest of the way.

Chapter 8

When Massie finally woke up everybody was getting up to get off the airplane. Massie and Kristen got off the plane and went in the limo that Kristen's dad rented for them.

Once inside the limo they immediately started talking. "Man, I haven't been in a limo for a long time" Massie said.

"Really, I was recently in one, because we were going to my cousin's wedding" Kristen replied. They kept talking, but when they pulled into UCLA the whole car went silent. Both Kristen and Massie had huge smiles on their faces. They saw what looked like an administrator giving everybody numbers so Kristen and Massie went up to her with all their bags hand, almost about to fall.

"Welcome to UCLA, under what last name will I find the two of you?" She asked pleasantly.

Kristen answered, "Well, my name is Kristen Gregory and this is my friend Massie Block. We're new freshmen."

"Oh yes Block, Massie and Gregory, Kristen" the woman said. She gave them their dorm number, which was 303 in Old Graystone Hall. The girls trudged ahead with luggage in tow.

Once they finally reached the room they couldn't be happier. It was surprisingly a good size with a large window on the wall and a wipe bored on the front of the door.

There was only one problem that Massie saw instantly. "I cannot believe this, the bathroom is so small," Massie whined.

Kristen peered inside. Turning to Massie she said, "Well, this is the first of many adjustments, I'm sure!" She smiled to herself, _College was already an adventure!_

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
